


Suculenta

by Marbius



Series: Sie ist Thema Nr. 1 [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkwardness, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Twincest, M/M, Menstruation, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Secret Crush, Shopping, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, gross stuff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Igual que una planta desértica, Georgie podía no ser la definición de 'femenina' con sus pinchos y malos hábitos, pero Gustav iba a conseguir que floreciera. De algún modo; a su manera.





	1. 1.- Flores.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito con afán de diversión, y porque me encanta Georgie~

**1.- Flores.**

 

Todavía adormilados en torno a la mesa del desayuno con la que contaban dentro del departamento de Hamburg donde se alojaban mientras grababan su primer disco, fue el eructo de Georgie el que rompió la calma esa mañana y los hizo despertar del todo.

—Perdón —dijo la bajista, abanicándose frente a la boca con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha seguía atacando los huevos revueltos que Gustav había cocinado para todos ellos a modo de desayuno.

—No es cierto —gruñó Tom, que era quien estaba al lado de la bajista y más de cerca había sufrido sus estragos.

—Como sea —respondió a su vez Georgie, golpeándose el pecho con el puño y eructando de vuelta—. Caray… Esta mañana parezco trompeta.

—Alguien no debió comer pastas ramen con cebolla y… —Bill olisqueó más el aire y agregó el ingrediente faltante—. ¿Pastelillos de chocolate? ¿En serio? Ew por la mezcla.

—No olvides un puñado de caramelos —dijo Gustav, que había reconocido la combinación de aromas, pero además había sido él con quien Georgie se desvelara viendo la noche anterior una película gore en donde abundaba la sangre y le había acompañado mientras ella comía toda clase de porquerías.

—Las agruras me están matando —se quejó Georgie, con todo picoteando más de su plato hasta casi dejarlo vacío.

Y como si ello no fuera suficiente, la bajista de pronto contrajo el rostro unos segundos y después lo destensó… Al igual que sus músculos abdominales cuando de ella emanó una flatulencia que traía consigo los malos aromas de lo que había cenado.

En estampida, sus tres amigos y compañeros de banda desalojaron un perímetro circundante de varios metros entre ellos y ella, para lo cual Georgie chasqueó la lengua y los desestimó.

—Qué exagerados…

Y después siguió comiendo.

 

A consideración de Gustav estaba el que Georgie era una chica preciosa y por demás divertida, material de novia si se atrevía a ir más lejos, con quien se llevaba de maravilla y a quien admiraba como persona y músicos que eran. De ojos verdes y refulgente cabello castaño rojizo que le colgaba lacio hasta media espalda, además de un cuerpo por demás bien proporcionado para los dieciséis años que recién había cumplido e incitaba al suyo de catorce, era el prototipo de chica que por las noches lo mantenía despierto mientras se tocaba por debajo del pijama… Y que de hecho lo hacía, muy para mortificación suya, puesto que compartían recámara y en más de una ocasión se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando Georgie lo atrapaba in fraganti y le instaba a seguir, dándose media espalda para asegurarle privacidad, sin saber que era ella quien protagonizaba esas fantasías de adolescencia.

Un tanto enamorado de su compañera de banda desde el momento en que le había conocido y ella suplantara a Kenny en el bajo durante los ensayos, los años y la convivencia habían hecho que de ese _crush_ pueril germinara un amor más tangible, aunque no por ello más sosegado. Viviendo una etapa de desarrollo crucial, no había día en que a Gustav no le amenazara el corazón con salírsele del pecho cuando Georgie estaba cerca, y dentro de la banda ya se había convertido en un dato común que Gustav estaba loco por Georgie en contraparte al desconocimiento absoluto que tenía ésta del efecto que ejercía en su amigo.

Los gemelos no se medían con burlas cuando de ese asunto se trataba, y Gustav se los había reñido en más de una ocasión, disgustado por lo malos que eran ese par para conservarle el secreto, aunque también un poco ofendido porque Georgie no daba muestras de darse por enterada y ya no sabía ni qué pensar al respecto.

Meses atrás, cuando todavía se encontraban en Loitsche y el sueño de que su miserable banda de garaje llegara a algo, era un grado menos que imposible; el lidiar con sus sentimientos no correspondidos había sido fuente primaria de sufrimiento y felicidad por partes iguales, porque como todo buen primer amor, el suyo le elevaba hasta las nubes y después lo arrastraba por el subsuelo según el trato que les dispensara Georgie, pero ahora que se encontraban fuera de su pueblecito pulguiento, viviendo por su cuenta en la gran ciudad y compartiendo un dormitorio minúsculo, Gustav se sentía día a día al borde de un ataque de nervios, en donde la fuente de sus angustias yacía indiferente a menos de un metro suyo cada noche.

De por qué estaba tan enamorado hasta la médula de ella, los gemelos no se lo explicaban, puesto que Georgie era una más de la banda, una chica y todo, con sus partes femeninas visibles y notorias, pero no por ello material de interés siendo que habían crecido juntos, y se conocían tanto en las buenas como en las malas, siendo las primeras abundantes, pero no tanto como las segundas…

—Vale, que tiene un par de melones dignos de un buen apretón, pero… —Dijo Tom, una noche en que él, Bill y Gustav habían salido ganadores en el sorteo de lavandería y la tarea pasó a manos de Georgie, quien se encontraba ausente y era por lo tanto su tema de conversación.

—¿Pero? —Le instigó Bill a seguir, parado a su lado en la barra de la cocina y ayudando con la tarea de picar verduras para la sopa que cenarían esa noche.

—Oh, ya sabes. Es genial que tenga tetas de campeonato, pero es como una hermana para todos nosotros, y eso le quita todo el factor sexy. Bueno, excepto para el incestuoso de Gustav que la sigue con la mirada cuando sale de la ducha envuelta en esa diminuta toalla de baño que tanto le gusta…

—¡Hey! —Reclamó éste desde el fogón, revolviendo el caldo a la espera de que el trozo de pollo que hervía ahí quedara del todo cocido para agregar el resto de los ingredientes—. Yo no soy el que de verdad comete incesto besando a su gemelo en la boca.

—Sólo cuando necesito mimos —justificó Bill las acciones que en más de una vez había hecho con Tom—, y que los dos estamos ebrios.

—Eso no lo hace mejor, Bill —gruñó Gustav de vuelta, procurando desviar la atención hacia esos derroteros pero sin éxito cuando Tom volvió al ataque hablando de Georgie.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Georgie es una más de nosotros. Da igual que use sostén, sangre una vez al mes, o se enfurezca porque olvidamos bajar la tapa del inodoro, porque ella es más macho alfa que nosotros tres combinados en uno, y ni por asomo conseguimos ser la mitad que ella. Y ya, lo dije, la verdad ha salido a la luz.

—Exageras —dijo Gustav.

—Pero no por mucho —acotó Bill—. Justo esta mañana tuve que correr para ganarle la regadera, o me habría encontrado el jabón repleto de pelos de dudosa procedencia.

—No es lo que se dice… femenina —dijo Tom, ya en la fase de recolectar la verdura picada en un traste y listo para echarla en la olla.

—Vale, no con esa definición, pero… —Indeciso de cómo defender el honor de su amiga, Gustav pausó los movimientos de su cuchara dentro de la olla y aceptó una derrota parcial—. Ok, no es la definición de femenina, pero tampoco es tan terrible como la pintan.

—¿Apuestas? —Le retó Tom con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

Como si se tratara de una señal divina, la puerta del departamento se abrió y Georgie entró resoplando por los tres pisos que había subido desde el sótano donde se encontraba el cuarto de lavado y la planta donde ellos se alojaban, con una mano metida por la parte trasera de su camiseta y hurgando hasta dar con lo que buscaba. De sus labios emanó un “¡Eureka!” que nada tenía que ver con un descubrimiento mayor, sino con los broches de su sostén, el que se sacó como por arte de magia a través de las mangas y lanzó sin mucha ceremonia en dirección a los dormitorios, aunque errando por varios metros, ya que cayó en el pasillo y ahí quedó marchito sin más.

—¡Oh, huele rico! —Exclamó apenas olisqueó el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la olla en forma de vapor—. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

—No lo dudo… —Comentó Tom con sorna, y se ganó por ello una patada de Gustav.

—Al menos podemos presumir de cocinar una sopa tan buena que hace a cualquier chica a cien metros a la redonda lanzar el sostén —bromeó Bill, que había pasado a limpiar la barra de cáscaras con un trapo—, aunque apreciaría más si dicho sostén cayera mejor en el cesto de ropa sucia.

—Bah —dijo Georgie, que se había acercado a la cocinita y desde ya se saboreaba lo que cenarían.

—Será mejor que te laves las manos, esto estará cuando mucho en diez minutos —dijo Gustav, ignorando la mueca con la que Georgie expresó su desagrado antes de finalmente obedecerle.

Apenas estuvieran fuera de su campo de audición, Tom rió entre dientes.

—¿Decían? Mi apuesta sigue en pie…

—Jódete, Tom —gruñó Gustav—. Y mucho.

 

A pesar de tratarse de una chica y en plena edad para que los cambios en su cuerpo la mortificaran y le hicieran sentir incómoda con su figura, Georgie no actuaba como tal encorvándose para disimular su amplio busto o esmerándose en cumplir con el papel que como mujer estaba designada a cumplir, sino que al contrario, era todo lo que sus compañeros de banda como hombres tenían permitido ser, y más…

En un total desafío a los clichés, era ella quien eructaba en la mesa, se pedorreaba en la sala, caminaba descalza por todo el departamento, se rascaba sin disimulo en donde le venía la gana, y para colmo, los vencía uno a uno en competencias de vencidas sin que en su frente apareciera cualquier señal de esfuerzo o de sudor.

—Tal vez deberíamos verificar sus niveles de testosterona para cerciorarnos de que al nacer no le cortaron el pito por error —dijo Tom una tarde, quejándose de la pelea que había mantenido con Georgie por el último paquete de galletas que había en la alacena y en donde sobraba decir que había perdido.

Ya que a pesar de la diferencia de edades Tom era de la misma estatura que Georgie, cabía decir que él como hombre tenía a su favor una cierta ventaja, pero no contaba ni con que la bajista trajera puesta una camiseta semitransparente, como que utilizaría sus encantos para distraerlo y después hacerle una llave de lucha en donde lo lanzó al suelo y lo hizo pedir piedad. De las galletas ni hablar, que Georgie se las había comido frente al televisor, viendo dibujos animados sangrientos y dejando abundantes migajas por todos lados.

Con ojeras porque la noche anterior apenas si había pegado ojo por culpa de los ronquidos de la bajista, Gustav asintió una vez con resignación a la idea de Tom.

—Qué bobada —desestimó Bill su idea—. Que sea una marimacha no la vuelve hombre, igual que a mí utilizar maquillaje y cuidarme las uñas no me convierte en mujer.

—No sé, Bill —le chanceó su gemelo—, todavía tengo dudas en la parte de si somos gemelos idénticos o no.

—Si a esas vamos puedo demostrarte sin problemas que-… —Refunfuñó Bill, ya con las manos en el botón de sus jeans y listo para bajarse la cremallera si era necesario.

—¡Yo no quiero cerciorarme, no me involucren en sus problemas y muchas gracias!—Intervino Gustav, que para nada quería llegar a esa clase de intimidad con sus compañeros de banda. Al menos no todavía.

—Mira, Gus —se dirigió entonces Tom a él, sujetándolo por los hombros y apretando con excesiva fuerza—. Tú eres su amigo, compartes habitación con ella, así que seguro es a ti a quien escuchará si tienes una de esas charlas de corazón y le pides, no sé… Que sea un poco más…

—Un poquitín —acotó Bill con el dedo índice a punto de tocar el pulgar.

—Ya sabes, más femenina de lo que es ahora.

—No tanto para que sea un giro de 180º —volvió a interrumpir Bill.

—Pero sí que pudiéramos apreciarlo.

—Háblale de los beneficios de usar desodorante a diario.

—Y lavarse los dientes al levantarse y antes de ir a la cama.

—Entre otras cosas que seguro a ti también te molesten…

Gustav suspiró, porque en realidad las había… Nada le enfurecía más que encontrar la coladera del lavamanos taponada de cabellos largos después de que Georgie entraba, así como tener que limpiar la mitad de la recámara que le correspondía plus la de la bajista, y ni mencionar la colección de trastes sucios que Georgie acumulaba bajo la cama hasta que se acababan los de la alacena o las cucarachas les rondaban en la madrugada.

—No prometo ningún resultado —dijo Gustav luego de un largo minuto de reflexión—, pero… Hablaré con ella.

 

Entablar las condiciones para diálogo con la bajista fue fácil. Bastó una señal para que los gemelos salieran disparados juntos del piso y dejaran a Gustav y a Georgie a solas. Lo difícil fue hacer que las palabras brotaran, y para ello se tuvo Gustav que forzar a mirarla de frente y expresar sus inquietudes.

—Georgie…

—¿Mmm?

Absorta con la vista en el bajo que tenía sobre su regazo, Georgie pasó por alto a Gustav sentado a su lado en el sofá, pero no los movimientos frenéticos con los que éste movía nervioso su pierna de arriba a abajo.

—Si es por lo de las toallas que dejé en el piso del baño, ya las recogí —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos.

—No es eso.

—¿De vuelta olvidé que era mi turno de limpiar el microondas?

—No, uhm…

—Ah, ya sé, ¿es por las bragas que dejé colgadas de la manija de nuestro cuarto? Joder… Deja las quito de una vez antes de que lo vuelva a olvidar.

Haciendo su bajo a un lado y dispuesta a cumplir con su encargo, Georgie se vio detenida cuando los dedos de Gustav se ciñeron en torno a su muñeca y éste la retuvo.

—¿Gus?

—Es sobre eso… y más —admitió éste, alzando el rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Pero antes… ¿Crees poder ponerte algo de ropa que no tenga manchas de suciedad con la cena de hace tres noches?

—Oh, si es por esta camiseta que-… ¡Ops! —Se sorprendió Georgie a sí misma al levantarse la prenda por encima de la cabeza y recordar a medio camino que debajo no llevaba sostén, y tampoco bragas.

—Diox —cerró Gustav los ojos, que a base de convivir con ella a diario ya la conocía en cada rincón de su anatomía, pero que por estar enamorado de ella todavía no asimilaba los efectos de esa visión en su organismo y poco le faltó para desmayarse por la falta de sangre en el cerebro que irremediablemente viajó hacia zonas más centrales de su cuerpo…

—Vamos, tan malo no puede ser —dijo Georgie quitándole hierro al asunto al bajarse de vuelta la camiseta y de pasada oler una de las mangas—. Aunque en verdad debería de ducharme y cambiar esta camiseta por otra más limpia, ¿o debería decir menos sucia?

—Uhhh…

—Y te puedo ahorrar el apuro —dijo ella al tocarle el hombro—. Escuché de tu conversación con los gemelos y sé que planean hacerme una intervención para que yo no sea tan… como soy. Supongo que es lo justo. Nadie quiere vivir con Shrek del pantano, ¿eh?

—Pues no… —Admitió Gustav remolón—. No es que encontrar tu ropa sucia por doquier no tenga su encanto, pero…

—Ok, prometo hacer algo al respecto.

—¿En serio?

—Mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no me recriminen si no es lo que esperaban.

—Vale, vale…

Y bajo ese acuerdo fue que las cosas empezaron a cambiar poco a poco.

 

Si Gustav creyó estar enamorado de la Georgie costrosa que se bañaba cuando no le quedaba de otra, que llevaba los calcetines con agujeros, y que no tenía miramientos cuando de recoger comida del suelo y llevársela a la boca se trataba, la nueva Georgie que la suplantó y que era más limpia (aunque no por ello femenina en el sentido tradicional de la palabra) acabó por sellar el embrujo que tenía sobre su corazón.

Vale, que dejó de eructar a la mesa y pedorrearse cuando estaba con compañía, además de cortarse las uñas de los pies y dejar los restos en un montoncito donde le venía en gana, pero además sus hábitos de higiene mejoraron en áreas apropiadas, pues pasó de llevar sus camisetas con huellas de dedos y comida para traerlas limpias y prístinas, lo justo para que sus atributos naturales salieran a relucir.

Si antes era la suciedad y los malos modales los que destacaban de su persona, pronto el cambio operado hizo que la atención sobre ella permaneciera, pero asociada a otras razones.

—¿Qué, se me volvió a caer comida encima? —Preguntó Georgie a la hora de la cena, rebuscando al frente de su camiseta blanca por manchas delatoras de la salsa de espagueti con la que acompañaban la pasta de esa noche, pero sin encontrar ninguna.

En realidad, no tenía ninguna mancha porque había sido cuidadosa a la hora de llevarse los fideos a la boca usando un tenedor y sin sorberlos como antes, pero… En su lugar lo que destacaba era que no llevaba sostén, un hábito que le costaría todavía un poco más de tiempo adquirir, y sus pezones resaltaban contra la tela justo a la altura del campo de visión de Tom, quien la miraba con la boca entreabierta y sin parpadear.

—Te van a entrar moscas —le codeó Bill a su gemelo, y éste parpadeo, saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con mayor tranquilidad, pero de nuevo volvieron a subir los niveles de tensión cuando fue hora de lavar los trastes y Georgie se mojó el frente de la camiseta con un par de gotas de agua. La imagen pareció sacada de las páginas centrales de una Playboy, y tanto Gustav como Tom tuvieron que acomodarse el prominente bulto de la entrepierna para disimular.

—Tal vez ahora sí deberías de cambiarte —dijo Bill con falsa dulzura, molesto no con Georgie por ser como era, sino con Tom, que parecía el lobo lujurioso de una serie animada y poco le faltaba para que la mandíbula le llegara al piso y humo saliera de sus orejas.

Sin Georgie para ayudarles a secar la vajilla, fue de nueva cuenta Bill quien le sugirió a Gustav que se le uniera a la bajista y le recomendara el uso de un sostén.

—Yo también soy hombre y sé apreciar lo que tiene, pero… No vendría mal recordarle que a veces también David pasa de improviso por aquí, y me daría asco que él o cualquier otro la mirara con ese interés obsceno. Así que anda, ve y dile —le ordenó, por lo que a Gustav no le quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Tocando a la puerta de su recámara compartida, Gustav creyó haber llegado a tiempo para hacerle la petición a Georgie, y ya que ella misma le franqueó la entrada con un “Adelante”, supuso que todavía estaba vestida, pero en eso consistió su error cuando al abrir la puerta y entrar la descubrió inclinada sobre uno de los cajones de su cómoda, de espaldas a él, pero desnuda del todo de torso para arriba.

—¡Georgie! —Exclamó con apuro, cerrando la puerta de vuelta pero olvidando salir—. Yo-… Lo siento—… Uhhh…

—Oh, no empieces tú también —gruñó ella, revolviendo el contenido del cajón—. Sé bien por qué Bill me envió a cambiarme, así que no lo endulces.

——Hey, no mates al mensajero —murmuró Gustav, que probó enfocando la vista en el techo y luego en la punta de sus zapatos, para el final rendirse y contemplar la piel suave y tersa de Georgie—. Bill sólo quiere que-…

—Que Tom no desvíe la atención de su persona por ponerla en la mía, lo sé... Fue muy obvio hace unos minutos, y no había que ser un genio para notarlo —dijo Georgie con una sombra de amargura en su voz—. Lo que sea. De cualquier modo tenía frío, así que…

—¿Te vas a poner un sostén?

—¿Uh?

—Es… —Gustav carraspeó—. Es por lo que Bill me envió a hablar contigo.

Georgie suspiró. —Supongo que podría ponerme uno… Aunque son una lata. El broche a la espalda pica, las copas se rebosan, y la mayor parte del tiempo siento que tengo puesto un aparato de tortura similar al de un corsé de mujer victoriana.

—Te entiendo.

—No jodas.

—No, en serio. Cuando usaba los calzoncillos que mamá me compraba me sentía así, como si me faltara el aire. Resulta que sólo necesitaba comprar bóxers, y entonces esa sensación de agobio se acabó. Quizá podría ser lo mismo para ti.

—Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil… Bah —resopló luego de unos segundos—. ¿Me ayudas?

Y para dejar en claro su punto, se colocó un sostén al frente y esperó paciente a que Gustav le pusiera los broches por detrás antes de darse media vuelta y demostrarle el motivo de su desazón.

—¿Ves esto? —Señaló el contorno de sus copas, en donde una buena porción de pecho sobresalía por la tela—. Odio cuando pasa. Me siento como una pierna de jamón mal anudada.

—Podrías comprar una talla mayor.

—¿Al precio al que los venden? Ni hablar. Mamá ya se sacrifica bastante enviando dinero cada semana para que aquí no pase incomodidades, y pedirle un extra para lencería que en realidad no es urgente comprar sería el colmo.

Gustav se ahorró de decirle que esos sostenes blancos, sin encajes ni adornos superfluos apenas contaban como lencería, pero supuso que para ella que continuaba vistiendo prendas que tenían por lo menos tres años sin renovar y sufriendo las desventajas de utilizar una talla menor a la que en realidad necesitaba, el asunto radicaba simplemente en el dinero que costaría la renovación y no tanto en el hecho en sí.

Mientras esperaba a que Georgie terminara de vestirse, esta vez con una camiseta sin tantas transparencias (aunque sin con roturas en la manga) y de color rojo, Gustav se formó dentro de sí la firme convicción de que algo, por pequeño que fuera, tendría que hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

Pero antes pediría consejo.

 

No sin vergüenza era que Gustav sólo admitía para sí que en caso de necesidad a quien acudía era a su hermana Franziska, diez años mayor que él, en lugar de a su madre. En ello tenía mucho que ver el que sus padres hubieran estado demasiado ocupados desarrollándose profesionalmente como para prestarle atención cuando era un crío, y que Franziska hubiera adoptado ese papel por su cuenta, así que no en balde era la confianza absoluta que le tenía, pues no sólo se había encargado Franziska de llevarlo a la escuela y recogerlo, a alentar su pasión por la batería, jugar con él, alimentarlo, renunciar a salidas para quedarse en casa con él viendo caricaturas, y otros tantos sacrificios menores y mayores a los que se había sometido por voluntad propia, sino que además había estado ahí por él en las buenas y en las malas, cumpliendo el papel de amiga y confidente en temas tan vergonzosos como ‘la charla’, por lo que Gustav no dudó en comunicarse con ella para pedir ayuda.

—Deja ver si entiendo… —Dijo ella luego de haber recibido una llamada de Gustav que tenía ya diez minutos y en donde su querido hermanito le había expuesto un problema para el cual jamás se había preparado—. ¿Quieres comprarle lencería a Georgie? Gus…

—No es lencería, caray —gruñó éste—. Todavía no tengo claro qué podría regalarle, pero no se trata de estilo, sino de comodidad. Piensa más en algodón que en encajes.

—Ok, creeré en tus buenas intenciones, pero… ¿Cómo crees que ella se lo tome?

—Espero que bien —dijo él con agobio—. No es como si le pidiera que después los modelara, que se tomara fotografías con ellos puestos, o… Lo que sea. Sólo quiero hacerle un regalo que en verdad le sirva, y los gemelos han aceptado aportar un poco de dinero a la causa, pero nos hemos hecho un lío con las tallas y… En verdad agradecería cualquier ayuda que me pudieras prestar.

Aunque no era eso lo que esperaba de su hermana, Franziska se tomó la molestia de explicarle de tallas y medidas, además de enviarle dinero para que también por su bolsillo corriera a cargo el aumentar el número de sostenes que le regalarían a la bajista, de tal modo que al terminar la llamada y con el cerebro atiborrado de datos y consejos Gustav se sintió más tranquilo al respecto y con un plan de contingencia para hacer de aquella compra un evento común y corriente y no morir en el intento.

Ahora sólo faltaba involucrar a Georgie.

 

—Odio salir de compras —gruñó Georgie mientras Gustav los guiaba a través de una amplia tienda departamental el siguiente domingo, en su único día libre y por lo tanto amenazando con su libertad.

Bajo el pretexto de acompañarle para ir a una tienda de música que supuestamente había recibido un nuevo cargamento con piezas de batería, Georgie se le había unido a Gustav con la intención de adquirir por su cuenta unas cuerdas para su bajo y revisar en la sección de instrumentos para fantasear cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente para adquirir uno nuevo, pero en lugar de ello, Gustav le había dado la noticia de que iban a una tienda de ropa interior y que no había marcha atrás.

—Oh, vamos —tiró Gustav de ella sujetando su mano—. Es por tu bien, a tu beneficio, y estoy sacrificando parte de mi mesada en ti…

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio. Y los gemelos igual. Hasta Franziska hizo una buena donación, así que sería una grosería para todos ellos que no salieras de aquí al menos con media docena de sostenes para tu uso.

—En verdad que no sabes cuánto cuestan…

Y en verdad, a Gustav casi le dio un síncope cuando llegaron a la sección de ropa interior femenina y observó los precios estratosféricos marcados en las etiquetas. Acostumbrado a ciertos precio para sus propias prendas interiores, cuando vio que los sostenes de Georgie se triplicaban en relación a los bóxers que él compraba fue que pudo apreciar en toda su magnitud el comentario que había hecho ésta antes de resistirse a comprar lo que tanto necesitaba por cuestiones de dinero.

—Mmm, ¿puedo llevarme uno o dos de estos? —Preguntó la bajista, tocando uno de los sostenes entre dos dedos y admirada de la suavidad de la tela.

—Con el dinero que tenemos nos alcanza para tres, pero espera… —Resignado a la buena causa que lo tenía ahí, Gustav revisó su billetera y contó el dinero que ahí tenía antes de suspirar con alivio y corregirse—. Cuatro. Puedes comprar cuatro de estos.

—¿Seguro?

—No, pero… Para eso somos los, uh, amigos.

Presa de emoción, Georgie le besó en la mejilla al aceptar el dinero y comenzar por su cuenta a revolotear entre los mostradores, preguntando aquí y allá al baterista su opinión en cuanto al color de las prendas o la forma de las copas. La mayor parte de las veces, Gustav se limitó a dar su aprobación y a ser todo el apoyo que pudiera para ello, pero en general permaneció sentado en un pequeño banco que encontró en un rincón y que sospechaba que estaba estratégicamente colocado ahí para los pobres novios y esposos que acompañaban a sus mujeres de compras y claudicaban por el cansancio.

«Excepto que no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro… Todavía. Aunque…», pensó Gustav, aguantando estoico las dos horas que permaneció Georgie haciendo la compra.

Al final consiguió salir de ahí con seis prendas, pues sirvió a su favor el revisar con meticulosidad entre la pila de ofertas y que cierta marca tuviera una promoción de 2x1, y a modo de celebración Georgie propuso comer un helado, pagando ella con las monedas que quedaban al fondo de su bolso.

—Gracias, Gusti. En serio, muchas gracias —dijo Georgie mientras caminaban de regreso a su departamento—. Éste ha sido el regalo más querido y necesitado en mucho tiempo.

—No fue sólo gracias a mí, también los demás aportaron dinero —respondió éste, no queriendo llevarse todo el mérito de la acción.

—Ya, y les agradeceré por igual, pero fuiste tú el de la idea y el que hizo que todo esto fuera posible, así que te lo compensaré, lo juro.

—No te preocupes —desestimó Gustav la noción y la olvidó conforme siguieron caminando y entre sus temas de conversación salieron a relucir otros asuntos cotidianos.

Ya casi se había olvidado de todo aquello cuando horas más tarde se ducharon por turnos, cenaron, y fue hora de retirarse a dormir porque al día siguiente era lunes y David Jost pasaría por ellos muy temprano en la mañana para reunirse con algunos miembros de la disquera que evaluarían sus avances en el último mes.

Con ello en mente fue que Gustav no vio venir a Georgie hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

—Lo justo es que al menos te modele mis nuevas prendas, ¿no? —Inquirió ella, sacándose la camiseta que vestía y mostrándole a Gustav un sostén blanco, sin adornos superfluos, pero no por ello menos sexy cubriendo sus encantos de mujer justo en lo exacto para no revelar nada extra, pero dejando mucho a la imaginación… Y la suya explotó.

Gustav se atragantó con su propia lengua e hizo lo posible por desviar la mirada a cualquier otra dirección, pero fue imposible. Su fuerza de voluntad se volvió inexistente, y Georgie se valió de ello para sentarlo sobre su cama, y con naturalidad proceder a cambiarse de espaldas a él con otro de los sostenes que se había comprado apenas horas atrás.

La nueva prenda era de un tono claro que se confundía con el color de piel de Georgie y que ella denominó bajo el nombre de ‘nude’ y la explicación de que su función era desaparecer bajo la ropa que se traslucía.

A esos dos colores les siguió otro blanco, uno negro, uno gris, y por último… Un sostén deportivo de esa tonalidad nude que si Gustav entrecerraba los ojos se desdibujaba sobre la piel de Georgie y la hacía parecer desnuda a su vista.

—Uh. —Con ambas manos sobre su regazo para ocultar la erección que ahí se había formado, Gustav se preguntó por un segundo qué tan normales eran sus reacciones o las de Georgie al participa en un desfile de ropa interior sólo porque eran prendas de regalo. ¿Era lo que hacían los amigos sin importar las diferencias de sexo entre sí o…?

—No has dicho nada de cómo me lucen mis nuevos sostenes —dijo Georgie al sentarse al lado de Gustav y rozar su brazo desnudo con el de él—. ¿Tan mal me quedan?

—Para nada —admitió él con la garganta seca—. Todo lo contrario.

—Gus…

Éste permaneció callado y con la vista clavada en su regazo.

—Sé que te gusto.

—Oh.

—Y también me gustas.

—Mmm.

—Y si acepté, digamos… Pulirme un poco es porque me lo has pedido tú, para lucir mejor ante ti, pero… No tengo la impresión de que esté funcionando.

—Ah.

—¿Puedes dejar esos monosílabos para después y hablar ahora conmigo? Los nervios me están matando.

—Lo siento —musitó Gustav—. Estoy nervioso.

—Yo igual. Y tal vez no debí de precipitarme así y-… —Poniéndose en pie para retirarse a su lado del cuarto, Georgie se vio sujeta de pronto por la mano de Gustav en torno a su muñeca, así que permaneció quieta a la espera de que éste rompiera la barrera de silencio.

—¿En serio te gusto?

—Ajá.

—Te refieres a sólo como amigos, ¿verdad?

—No. _Más_ que amigos. Creo que fui clara en eso.

—Oh.

—Vamos, Gus. No me tengas en el suspenso.

—No sé qué decir.

—Un ‘sé mi novia’ sería un buen comienzo, pero si por alguna razón te parece excesivo podrías sólo besarme y ver qué sale a partir de ahí.

Y ya que sus opciones eran limitadas y él se sentía al borde de un ataque de nervios pese a la fachada pétrea que había logrado mantener sostenida, Gustav se puso en pie, y sin otorgarle ni un segundo a sus dudas, tomó el rostro de Georgie entre sus dos manos y la besó en los labios.

El resto, corrió por cuenta del destino.

 

A su vuelta a Loitsche cuando el verano terminó, no fueron pocos los que comentaron el cambio ocurrido en Georgie, tanto en su apariencia física como en su carácter y proceder.

Sin llegar al extremo de una suplantación alienígena, las afirmaciones iban más del tipo “ha madurado”, “ahora actúa más femenina” y “seguro que se ha enamorado”, para lo cual Georgie desestimaba esas opciones y explicaba tranquilamente que ella seguía siendo la misma, salvo un par de cambios menores que al final del día contaban y mucho.

Durante el tiempo que pasó fuera de Loitsche, fue durante las últimas cuatro semanas de su estancia ahí que sus maneras dieron un giro radical al esforzarse ella en cumplir el rol femenino que se esperaba de su persona, aunque con adaptaciones a su personalidad, siendo que no se ciñó al estereotipo de chica hueca y boba cuyo único interés era la moda, las celebridades y el sexo opuesto, sino más bien pulirse como individuo, abandonando sus malos hábitos como habían sido los ruidos a la mesa, la falta del baño diario, e ir por la vida vestida como pordiosera.

Con ayuda de Franziska, a quien Georgie conocía y admiraba, la bajista recibió de ésta una caja con ropa de segunda mano pero en buen estado que le permitió deshacerse de sus prendas rotas o con suciedad imposible de eliminar y así probar por su cuenta un cambio de look en donde no había por qué recurrir a los zapatos altos y a las ropas entalladas para ser catalogada como mujer. En su lugar, los conjuntos que Franziska envió tenían como base los jeans, un par de vestidos, zapatos de piso, y otros elementos neutrales de los que Georgie supo aprovecharse para cambiar su apariencia sin perder en ello su esencia.

Gustav fue a quien ella más consultó durante el proceso, y él no hesitó en serle de ayuda tanto como estaba dentro de sus capacidades.

—¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Georgie una mañana cuando ya estaban de vuelta en Hamburg dándole los toques finales a su demo, y se plantó frente a él con un vestido de overol que le llegaba a media pierna y abajo una anodina camiseta blanca que al propio Gustav le había quedado chica y donado a su guardarropa. El toque final lo daban sus zapatos deportivos, haciendo del conjunto una muestra de informalidad suficiente para un paseo en el parque pero sin aparentar descuido.

—Me gusta, lo admito. Tienes las piernas para eso y más.

—Ya, pero no está en mis planes comprar minifaldas y pasar el día completo alucinando de paranoia porque tengo miedo de que me vean las bragas. Para ese caso mejor iría comando por las calles —dijo Georgie, dando media vuelta y haciendo que los bajos de su vestido se elevaran un poco—. Ah, adoro esta sensación. Sobre todo ahora en verano, cuando hace calor. Es una lástima que los chicos no puedan disfrutar de las ventajas de una falda.

—No lo digas en voz alta o Bill te tomará la palabra… y Tom no estará nada contento si se vuelve a subir al escenario así.

Georgie rió entre dientes. —No creas saberlo todo de Tom.

—¿Uh?

—Es mejor así.

Si bien Georgie había refinado sus modales y ya no eructaba o se pedorreaba a menos de que alguien más lo hubiera hecho antes que ella, en su núcleo seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre, un tanto salvaje, otro poco marimacha, y ni hablar que todavía era la más fuerte jugando a las vencidas, pero… Ahora todo eso se veía salpicado de una delicadeza innata que antes no se encontraba ahí, y que volvió a enamorar a Gustav una vez más la primera vez que lo apreció.

De aquella confesión y beso acaecidos un mes atrás cuando Georgie modeló para él sus nuevos sostenes, habían ocurrido otras sesiones similares en donde él y la bajista se retiraban temprano a su dormitorio con el pretexto de tener una mañana ajetreada, y en su lugar habían dado rienda suelta a su instinto al ceder a sus impulsos y besarse más, también tocarse por encima de la ropa y debajo de ésta, y básicamente conectar en maneras que sus padres no aprobarían por considerarlos demasiado jóvenes para tener esa clase de experiencias.

De si eran o no novios todavía no habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero tenían como límite la noche previa a su vuelta a Loitsche, aunque ninguno de los dos estuvo de ánimo para tanto dramatismo de su parte, y casi una semana atrás, recostados en la cama de Georgie, volvieron a sacar el tema a colación.

—Sé que habíamos dicho de esperar y todo eso, pero… —Empezó Georgie, apenas vestida en bragas y sostén, puesto que el resto de sus prendas hacía rato que estaban en el piso, a los pies de la cama.

En igual estado de semidesnudez, sólo con sus bóxers puestos, Gustav la apretó más contra su cuerpo y le instó a continuar.

—Me gustaría volver a Loitsche sabiendo que eres mi novio, ¿sabes?

—Conozco bien ese sentimiento.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Síquiero —dijo Gustav en un aliento, haciendo dos palabras en una antes de recomponer su frase—. Sí. Quiero ser tu novio. Y que tú seas mi novia.

—Genial. Diox… —Suspiró la bajista, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Gustav y aspirando la fragancia de su piel—. No era así como lo había imaginado.

—¿No?

—Me temía que tendría que ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa. Lo cual no me malinterpretes, es genial ser la persona a cargo, pero no es lo que se espera de mí como mujer.

—No es como si seas tú precisamente la epítome de lo femenino y-… ¡Ouch! —Chilló cuando la bajista le pinchó un pezón con rudeza—. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

—¡Me estoy esforzando! ¡Hago lo que puedo por ser más… más…! —Una pausa donde su ímpetu se perdió y luego volvió con renovado brío—. ¡Por ser más marica!

Gustav rió con ganas, y a cambio se consiguió que Georgie volviera a atacarlo, esta vez usando técnicas que se verían en una lucha entre varones y jamás de una mujer que apenas la semana pasada se había depilado por primera vez los vellos extras de las cejas.

—Vale, vale… —Buscó él mostrarse comprensivo—. Lo siento. Es que ese comentario…Ha sido gracioso. No me puedes culpar por reírme.

—Ach, Gusti —se enfurruñó ella, dándole la espalda y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, lo que propició que él la abrazara desde atrás y repartiera besos por su nuca.

—No peleemos. Son nuestros primeros minutos como novios oficiales y es una soberana bobada estar teniendo a la par nuestra primera pelea.

A regañadientes se tranquilizó Georgie, y antes que después ya estaban envueltos en una apasionante sesión de besos, con Georgie encima de Gustav y dominando el momento. En otras circunstancias, Gustav se habría alarmado de la determinación con la que su chica le sujetaba ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza y hacía con él lo que le placía, pero había algo en esa dominación por control que le hacía hervir la sangre… y de buena manera.

Superado tenía ya el que se estaba embarcando en una relación con un igual, y que más allá de la diferencia natural de sexos, la femineidad de Georgie tenía un límite que le impediría asumir el papel tradicional que le otorgara a él la mano superior. Con Georgie tendría que acostumbrarse a una especie de mezcla desequilibrada en donde ni por asomo tendría a su lado a una tierna florecita, sino más bien a un cactus, que una vez al año y bajo las condiciones adecuadas tendría florecimiento, pero no más.

«Diox, que analogía más rara», pensó Gustav entre besos y con la cabeza en las nubes por falta de aire, pero demasiado encantado de lo que tenía con Georgie como para fijarse en naderías que cero le aportaban.

¿Qué más daba si la bajista era no sólo más mujer que él, sino a ratos también más hombre? No era como si se tratase de una competencia, y en cualquier caso, tratándose de ella… No le importaría perder. Sin problemas podía hacer las paces con esa batalla de antemano perdida porque al final era una guerra ganada entre dos, donde el premio final era la neutralidad de sus facetas cuando una vez sumadas pudieran apreciar el complemento que hacían el uno para el otro.

Esa, y no otra, era su definición de equilibrio.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Pinchos.

**2.- Pinchos.**

 

Noviembre de ese año en Loitsche fue lidiar con nevadas tempranas que cubrieron con un manto blanco todo al derredor y helaron los caminos hasta hacerlos peligrosos. Para entonces la banda ya había vuelto a su pueblo natal a retomar su vida de siempre, y los cambios ahí se contaban con los dedos de una mano: Los Müller habían cambiado su buzón verde por uno rojo, la calle principal tenia ahora un hidrante, Tom se había metido en tres peleas por defender a su gemelo, Bill se había teñido unas luces rojas en el cabello hasta entonces negro, y Gustav y Georgie seguían siendo novios bajo el ojo atento de sus padres, quienes por desgracia se habían enterado de lo suyo de la peor manera…

El fallo de su plan había sido dar por sentado que podrían ser discretos. Ya que era normal entre ellos dormir en casa del otro en la misma habitación aunque uno en la cama y el otro en una bolsa de dormir en el piso, no habían querido renunciar a ello al confesar que ahora eran novios, y la mala pata de su parte había sido confiarse de que no serían atrapados en la misma cama, lo que ocurrió una mañana de sábado en la que Melissa, la madre de la bajista, los quiso sorprender con el desayuno y la sorprendida fue ella al encontrarlos acurrucados bajo las mantas y con menos ropa de la que contaban la noche anterior al retirarse a dormir.

De la plática entre adultos que se dio con ambos grupos de padres y ellos dos explicando que sí, eran novios, y que no, todavía no habían perdido la virginidad, todavía no se recuperaban emocionalmente. Y lo mismo aplicaba para la confianza con sus progenitores, quienes no les habían prohibido las visitas ni las estancias a dormir, pero sí impusieron la regla de dormir separados y dejar la puerta de la recámara abierta.

“Una soberana mierda”, en opinión de Georgie, y un “Ya qué” por el de Gustav, que puesto que al ser hijos de padres que trabajaban fuera de casa igual tenían a su libre antojo la manera de asegurarse muchas horas a solas y sin supervisión adulta.

Por lo demás, sus vidas seguían tan simples y anodinas como habían sido antes de pasar varios meses en Hamburg, y el regreso a la rutina que ya creían haber olvidado hizo renacer en Georgie viejos hábitos que la bajista había superado.

No que a Gustav le molestara, en lo absoluto, pues esa era la Georgie que él conocía, y si a ella le venía en gana manifestar su agrado por una lata de refresco eructando como camionero, que así fuera… Mientras en el proceso no intentara besarlo.

Fue precisamente durante ese mes de frío en que las clases estaban por llegar a su fin con el fin del otoño que Gustav conoció una tercera faceta de Georgie, en donde si creía haber conocido a la bajista como la palma de su mano pronto descubrió que no era así y se maravilló por ello.

La causa no fue otra más que su periodo, el que hasta entonces había estado ausente en intermitencias que podían ser de dos y hasta tres meses. Algo de ello le había contado Georgie de pasada en alguna ocasión, mencionando sin muchos detalles que su periodo era conocido más por sus ausencias que por su regularidad mensual, y que lo prefería así porque cuando aparecía era doloroso en extremo.

De ello apenas tenía memoria Gustav, pues cuando Georgie le compartió aquel dato de información le había abochornado enterarse de un aspecto tan femenino siendo su amiga un macho en ciernes al que sólo le faltaba el bigote y las pistolas, así que había enterrado aquel dato en el trastero de su cerebro y hecho como si no existiera… Hasta que se vio enfrentado cara a cara con él de vuelta.

—Lo siento… Sé que quedamos de vernos hoy, pero en verdad que no puedo… —Dijo Georgie por teléfono, la voz crispada con dolor y baja en volumen.

—Oh. —Cabeza gacha y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Gustav sintió pena por ella—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—Una histerectomía de emergencia estaría bien-…

—¿Qué?

—Pero no te preocupes, ya pasará. Me puede más haber perdido esta cita contigo —dijo Georgie, con verdadero arrepentimiento de que así fuera, pues era viernes, y luego de una semana completa esperando a reunirse en casa de la bajista para un maratón de películas y comida chatarra, el ver sus planes truncados por algo tan natural y a la vez tan aterrador como una menstruación que había llegado sin avisar era una soberana joda—. Es que… en verdad tenía ganas de verte hoy.

—Georgie… —Indeciso de cómo sería tomada su oferta, Gustav se lanzó de cualquier modo—. Igual podría ir. Un rato. Llevarte chocolate y… Té de manzanilla. Era lo que Franny bebía cuando tenía cólicos y… No sé, ¿una revista de música? ¿O prefieres algún tipo de dulce? Hasta puedo pasar a la tienda por ese refresco de coco que tanto te gusta…

Al otro lado de la línea, Georgie se sorbió la nariz. —El que vinieras ya sería regalo suficiente.

—Ok, voy para allá.

—Pero… Trae chocolate.

Y Gustav lo hizo.

 

La Georgie que lo recibió en la puerta de su casa tenía el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza en un descuidado moño, vestía pijamas de franela, y se envolvía en una manta de lana que abrió para rodearlo en un abrazo apenas posar sus ojos en él.

—Traje chocolate como me pediste —dijo Gustav al rodearla por la cintura y apreciar que ella contraía los músculos del estómago—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Peor que antes. Siempre olvido lo terribles que son los cólicos hasta que en mi siguiente periodo mi cuerpo me lo recuerda a la mala…

Entrando a la casa, Gustav se despojó de sus prendas invernales y siguió a Georgie hasta la sala, donde ella se había hecho un refugio temporal que consistía en muchas mantas, almohadas, y su peluche favorito ya todo envejecido por años de uso pero que colocó sobre su regazo con afecto.

Dado que Melissa no se encontraba y no estaría de vuelta sino hasta un par de horas más, lo habitual en ellos dos sería besarse hasta sentir los labios turgentes, pero con Georgie adolorida y un tanto pálida por los estragos de ese dolor, ninguno lo propuso. En su lugar, Gustav se encargó de preparar para Georgie una taza de chocolate caliente y calentar para ella un calcetín relleno de arroz que después se colocó en el vientre bajo y le ayudó a paliar los malestares.

—No era así como planeaba que esta noche empezara —se lamentó Georgie arrebujada en el sofá al lado de Gustav y dejándose mimar como nunca.

Para el propio Gustav, que esos instantes de ternura absoluta en Georgie le permitían ocupar el lugar tradicional de hombre, las quejas al respecto estaban de más, y en su lugar se contentó con sacar de su bolsa de compra el paquete de galletas que había adquirido de pasada en la tienda y alimentar a la bajista con ellas, extasiado por la docilidad con la que ésta actuaba.

—Va a sonar terrible que lo diga, pero te comportas como un gato de angora cariñoso y al que adoptaría sin dudarlo.

—Ya, pero no olvides que sigo teniendo mis garras.

—Es parte de tu encanto —murmuró Gustav, que tomó nota de apreciar esos momentos tanto como lo hacía con el resto de su tiempo al lado de Georgie.

Con periodo que la volviera dócil y delicada, o sin él para ser su habitual yo salvaje, Gustav descubrió que amaba a Georgie… pero se guardó bien de compartirlo. Al menos por una temporada, puesto que todavía era pronto, y ya habría oportunidades mejores para hacerlo y que fuera memorable por las razones correctas.

Sin embargo…

—Quizá lo diga porque me has comprado chocolate y sé que volverías a salir a la tienda si te pidiera compresas, lo cual por cierto te convierte en el mejor novio del mundo, pero… Te amo, Gusti.

—Ay, Georgie… —Y antes de que la bajista entrara en pánico, Gustav correspondió a sus sentimientos—. Yo también te amo, pero pensaba decírtelo en una ocasión más…

—¿Apropiada? Seh… Perder el revestimiento de mi útero mientras nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos no es lo que se dice romántico. Al menos no según las reglas de etiqueta. ¿Pero según quién esas reglas son irrompibles?

Gustav rió. —Sí. Nos hemos juntado demasiado con los gemelos y adoptado su rebeldía a la autoridad por creer eso.

—Eso y su receta de pasta con tomates frescos es lo único que vale la pena después de haber convivido codo a codo por tantos meses en Hamburg.

—Qué Tom no te oiga decirlo o jamás se le bajarán los humos.

—Él o Bill. Que en eso son idénticos.

Conversando más de los gemelos y fortaleciendo así el lazo que los unía, Gustav y Georgie olvidaron la película que tenían de fondo y se concentraron en el otro, obviando así la llegada de Melissa, quien había salido temprano de su trabajo para cuidar a Georgie y se topó con la grata noticia de que ese puesto ya estaba ocupado y ella en buenas manos.

Así, otorgándoles la privacidad que merecían, se retiró sin hacer ruido, agradecida porque esa hija suya que más bien había parecido un hijo hasta apenas medio año atrás, hubiera encontrado una mitad que la complementara sin que en ello ninguno tuviera que sufrir.

Que juntos, ya habían demostrado merecerse mutuamente.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
